Geographic data sets or data bases used for locating addresses such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation a MSAG (Master Street Address Guide) used for emergency services, are sometimes embodied in tabular or two-dimensional form. Users sometimes are required to use more than one data set or data base to ascertain information needed because not all information is available in one data base. Having to employ tabular information and having to consult more than one data set to obtain needed information can be sources of inaccuracies or delays in handling responses to inquiries such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, emergency service calls.
Establishing a spatial street address data set for a given area, one may align reference loci of spatial street address data sets for adjacent areas and “sew together” multiple respective spatial street address data sets to create a wide area spatial street address data set. Numerous features may be defined in such spatial street address data sets and in such wide area spatial street address data sets such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, alternate street names, areas of responsibility for one or more Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP; sometimes referred to as a Public Safety Answering Position) and other features.
There is a need for a method and system for establishing a spatial street address data set.